


Slow Show

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Still Here in My Emotions, Video, Video Format: MP4, glass case of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: I want to start over, I want to be winningWay out of sync from the beginning





	Slow Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Take the Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111047) by [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet). 

song by The National

download mp4[ here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-SchittsCreek_SlowShow.m4v)

streaming at Vimeo, password is "show"

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this before Fanworks Con and wanted to wait to post it after Don't Take the Money because it works in my head but I have no patience and managed to hold out like... 48 hours? Which, honestly, is me growing in my self control so be proud of me, please. 
> 
> Massive thanks to what_alchemy for, yet again, pointing out that the song choice works and to get over myself, and to sweetestdrain for goading this vid into existing by promising to collab "in just a minute" so that by the time I was ready to send the vid to her, it was pretty much finished. Y'all make a frighteningly good team.


End file.
